U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,428 discloses the preparation of a high molecular weight linear poly(ester-amide) comprising the capping of a linear, hydroxyl-ended polyester by reaction with a diaryl ester of a dicarboxylic acid, in the presence of a catalyst, and reaction of the capped polyester with a diamine to form a poly(ester-amide). The poly(ester-amide) is a block copolymer having oligomeric amide chain segments. The examples show in each instance less than 5 mol % diamine component. The poly(ester-amides) are disclosed as useful for the manufacture of fibers by melt spinning.